


Are You Jealous?

by KittensAndRage



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M, basically Arthur is alive and Merlin's magic is cool it's all cool, merthur in the background, past merwaine (one-sided), perwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine really likes his friend. Percival is annoyed. Well, could he be blamed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Perwaine on AO3, so i decided to publish this little ficlet I wrote on tumblr also here. Because our knights deserve this!  
> (also because it's a short ficlet from tumblr, the title is lame, do forgive me)

Gwaine looked at Merlin sitting next to Arthur, looking pretty much the same as he always did, with a little smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, but dressed in expensive clothes (in red, obviously). He sighed. 

“Arthur sure is a lucky man,” he murmured to Percival, standing close to him, as they watched the ceremony unfold. He was telling the truth: Arthur had someone who loved him, and who he loved back, and that made him happy - you could see that in the corners of his eyes and the way he smiled fondly when he looked at Merlin (and thought no one could see that soppy look on his face). And if that person happened to be the most powerful warlock of all times, and ready to sacrifice his life to protect him? Well, that certainly didn’t hurt either. He could protect Camelot better than ever. 

Percival grunted something and half-nodded, but didn’t say anything. Well, shrugged Gwaine, not everyone was good at noticing things as he was.

*

“Merlin, my guy!” Gwaine threw an arm across Merlin’s shoulders, tugging him closer. “We’re going to the tavern to celebrate you and that prat of yours - unless you want to leave the princess for someone better?” He pointed at himself.

Merlin nervously looked over at Percival. “Gwaine, we’ve already talked about it,” he said with a small smile. “Are you sure that…”

“You’re not getting out of this, don’t even try.” Gwaine was unreleting. 

“Well, okay, I guess. Let’s celebrate. We have a reason,” he added a bit sheepishly. He took off to the tavern, slipping out of Gwaine’s embrace and shooting Percival a look of apologize. Percival only frowned. 

*

“My goodness, isn’t it great,” breathed Gwaine, watching Merlin conjure some butterflies for kids who were just as awestruck. “He’s amazing.” He elbowed Percival who was standing next to him on the castle’s wall. “Isn’t he absolutely amazing?”

“Well, if he’s so amazing, why don’t you go tell him that? I don’t think Arthur would be too happy about that, but you can always try!” Percival said it bitterly, as if he wasn’t really expecting anything else. Gwaine looked at him in shock.

“What?”

“It’s all I ever hear, _Merlin this, Merlin that, Merlin is so amazing, Merlin is handsome, Merlin is talented_ , damn it! You could at least be less obvious.”

Confusion appeared on Gwaine’s face. “Less obv- wait a minute. Are you jealous?” This couldn’t be right. But Percival actually blushed a bit.

“Listen, I know you have some…” he winced, “feelings for him. But could you at least not flaunt them?”

Gwaine blinked disbelievingly. Here he thought he was too obvious with his crush on Percival, and tried to hide it a bit, and… it seems like he actually succeeded. All too well. “Percival, I don’t… I mean, I did… like Merlin. A lot. He was kind to me, and he _is_ talented and he’s an amazing friend. But only a friend. I got over him long time ago.” If he didn’t, Princess would have his head… who would’ve thought? “I don’t even… Percival, why do you think I spend all my time with you and not with Merlin, if you think I still have feelings for him?”

“Because you’re bored and he’s not available anymore, as opposed to me,” came an immediate response. Percival looked down at Merlin, now conjuring colorful birds. 

“You are so. Wrong.”

Frowning, Percival turned to Gwaine and opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t get the chance before Gwaine’s lips landed on his. A sound of surprise escaped him, but then he kissed back, tugging Gwaine closer. 

Gwaine pulled away and huffed a laugh. “So, I guess… we…”

“Yes.”

“And you…”

“Yes.”

Gwaine grinned and kissed him again.


End file.
